This invention relates, in general, to a drain attachment, and, in particular, to a drain attachment which can be affixed to a standard drain.
In the prior art various types of drain attachments have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,299 to Wilson discloses a device made from nylon thread mesh which can be attached to a drain to trap loose hair and/or other objects which can become lodged in a drain, thereby clogging the drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,586 to DeSalvo discloses a wire mesh filter screen shaped as a flat disk which will fit in a flat bottom counterbore to filter objects from becoming lodged in and clogging a drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 876,670 to Reynolds discloses a slip clip which can be used to attach one type of device to another.
The present invention is directed to a dissolving tablet filter which can be attached to a standard grid covering that is attached to a drain like the kind found in homes, restaurants, factories and markets. The tablet filter will be suspended below the standard grid covering to assist trapping any debris which is not trapped by the standard grid covering and, in addition, can be impregnated with various scents or sanitizing agents.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drain sanitizer filter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drain sanitizer filter which can be attached to a standard drain covering.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drain sanitizer filter which will assist trapping debris passed by a standard drain covering.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drain sanitizer filter which can be treated with various scents to hide any unpleasant odors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drain filter which can be impregnated with sanitizing agents to prevent the build up of bacteria in a drain.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.